


Amaris' First Halloween

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Amaris and Co. [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adopted Child, Amaris is a cutie, Baby, Cute, Ed is an awkward dweeb, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy halloween, Single Parents, first halloween, halloween party, short and sweet, strawberry costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: The new father Ed Nygma takes his baby girl to a Neighbor's Halloween party.





	Amaris' First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts), [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts), [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts), [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).



> Ed's birthday is April 1  
> Amaris' birthday is April 3. (Which makes her exactly 6 months and 3 weeks old in this).

 

It was a Halloween of firsts; Amaris' first Halloween in general, and Edward's first Halloween as a father. It was unreal. Shopping for costumes was so much fun, especially since Amaris didn't oppose his tastes in any way (she didn't care one bit about looks, only the comfort and snugglyness that could be achieved with some clothes). 

She happily giggled and gurgled her way through most outfit try-ons. 

He ended up deciding on a [pink strawberry costume](https://tshop.r10s.jp/ticktack/cabinet/halloween/ca1121p.jpg). It was a pair of light green and white striped leggings and a zip-up hooded onesie. It was pink with little spots for seeds. Amaris looked so precious in it. Especially with the few curls that peaked through the rim of the hood to sit on her forehead. 

Parenthood was a powerful experience, he'd only been her father for a little over two months now and he couldn't picture life without the curious little ball of energy and giggles. 

Amelia and Carson thought she was the cutest thing. Edward took that as a point of pride. He even made sure to try to get Amaris to smile at each and every person that greeted them. Amaris was happiest when he set the baby carrier down and held her up in his arms instead. She was such a little cuddle-bug. Content to rest her little chubby face against his chest and hold onto his pink and green flannel shirt. (He'd intended to be a farmer so that they matched). 

Amaris fell asleep about an hour in. Edward was talking softly with Patty, who was recommending a nearby daycare/preschool for Amaris. She'd used it when her son was that age (no longer, now that he was in 1st grade in North Gotham Elementary). 

He excused himself to trek up the six flights of stairs back home. Amaris slept soundly, drooling in his arms. 

She half woke up when he started changing her into her jammies. 

"Dada loves you,"

"Awowba-" she babbled, yawning through her attempted words. She was too cute, too sweet. Edward Nygma was sure he'd never get used to having such a source of sweet positivity in his life. He was sure he'd never stop loving his sweet little strawberry, his baby girl. 

"Happy Halloween, jellybean." 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea. Amaris is too little to really trick-or-treat in this one, but baby costumes are the cutest darn thing. And just the image of Ed in a silly farmer outfit coddling a baby is something I cannot pass up. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
